The Ultimate Fight
by Tootie
Summary: The Ultimate Fight is the fight to live.
1. The Accident

Title: The Ultimate Fight  
  
Author: BuzzBuzz16-Gabby Curtis  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kate.  
  
Summary: Kate gets hurt by a drunk and may die.  
  
Notes: AU, sad, depressing. Takes place in 5th year. Harry and Kate are best friends, and Hermione and Ron are best friends as well. The two groups get along good and are friendly and pretty good friends, but not best friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kate looked at her teacher and foster father, Remus Lupin. He began to transform into a werewolf so she transformed into the mare. She tossed her mane, as the transformation was complete. They trotted off into the forest. They went for a run to the lake. When they reached there, they had a drink.  
  
  
  
They began to race. Oh, what fun it was. They stopped when they heard noises in the bushes. They stayed still and a man came out. He was carrying a rifle and a bottle. He saw Remus and shot at him. But, the man was drunk and hit Kate. She fell to the ground and changed from her horse form back to human.  
  
  
  
Remus ran over to her and was grateful he had taken the potion. He had the girl climb on his back and they rode to Hagrids. Remus slid her off and scratched at Hagrid's door. Hagrid answered the door and looked down. Remus nudged at her and Hagrid picked her up easy as anything and carried her to the castle and Remus slunk off to the forest where the drunk man was now passed out. Remus went to a clearing and began to pace.  
  
  
  
Hagrid gently placed Kate on a bed in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey began to work on her. She removed the bullet from the barely conscious 15 year old. Kate fainted from the pain. Madam Pomfrey began wrapping the wound and gasped when the bandage was leaked through almost immediately. She could only cast a spell to slow the bleeding. She cast that. She knew, however, that Kate would die unless there was some miracle. 


	2. I know I'm dying

THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Madam Pomfrey hurried to Gryffindor Tower. She entered and saw Harry on the common room couch. She didn't question it but said "Mr. Potter, please follow me." Harry rose and followed her, listening to her. "Your friend, Miss McDade, was injured last night. She was out with Professor Lupin and a drunk man shot at him, missed and hit Kate. The wound is in her shoulder and was bleeding terribly last night, I slowed it down, and she isn't losing as much blood, but she is losing it." Harry interrupted here "Is she going to die?" Madam Pomfrey said, "It's certainly a possibility."  
  
They entered the Hospital Wing and went over to Kate's bed. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't breathing the relaxed way she did when she was sleeping, so Harry said "Hi Kate." She opened her eyes and her brown ones linked with his green and she said "Hey. Guess I'm pretty bad off, huh?"  
  
He said, "Yeah, the worse you've had."  
  
She started to say something, but Remus rushed in, all pale and worried. "Oh, Kate! It's all my fault! I should be-"  
  
"Remus-"  
  
"-the one hurt, not you! You don't deserve this!-"  
  
"Remus!-"  
  
"I'm so sorry Kate-"  
  
"REMUS!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Chill. It was an accident. No ones fault. Besides, if you keep on like that, Madam Pomfrey won't allow you to see me."  
  
"Yes, you're right. Are you alright?"  
  
"I will be. Go on, get some sleep. You need it."  
  
Remus nodded and left and Harry said, "He's way too overprotective."  
  
Kate said smiling "I know. Listen Harry, remember how I told you I wanted to see the world?"  
  
"Course I do. France, Italy, America, Ireland, everywhere!"  
  
"Yes. Well, I want you to promise me you'll see it for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry, stop pretending. I know I'm dying. Just promise me and keep that promise."  
  
"Don't talk like that! You're not dying!"  
  
"Harry, promise me. And promise you'll take care of Remus for me."  
  
"Fine, I promise. But I don't need to because you'll be fine soon."  
  
"Harry, when I'm gone, all my things will belong to you. Except my Gringotts account. That's Remus's."  
  
"Shut up! Don't talk like that!"  
  
"I will if I want to. Harry, listen to me. It's coming, I can feel it. I don't have much time left." 


	3. Dead

Thanks to my ONE reviewer, anime lover chick  
  
This is dedicated to anyone who has lost a friend or is going to be lost. For those people, be brave.  
  
  
  
Harry looked at Kate's still form. (She is NOT dead) She hadn't been here for a day, and she was getting weaker.  
  
As if she felt his gaze, she smiled and said "Hi Harry. I only have a few minutes, so listen to me, listen very carefully. Don't you dare give up. You hear? The whole world needs you. You can't give up. Keep living. For me. Oh, Merlin, I'm going to miss you so much. Harry, I'm scared. Hold my hand until I'm gone."  
  
He had wanted to protest to what she was saying and took her hand and squeezed it. He was fighting against his tears, doing his best not to cry.  
  
She opened her eyes and said "Cry, Harry. It's alright. It's just you and me. It's okay to cry. Everyone does. Hell, I bet Dumbledore has cried! Don't hold back for me."  
  
That did it. He began to cry, silently. He squeezed her hand and she whispered "Goodbye, Harry." Then she was gone.  
  
Harry said "Kate? Katie?" and shook her a little. He began to cry more and said "I'll be lost without you." He let go of her hand as it lost its warmth. He never wanted to hold her cold hand, it just proved she was dead. He got up and wiped his eyes and went out to Madam Pomfrey's office. He said "Madam Pomfrey? She's gone." Madam Pomfrey jumped up, with Dumbledore behind her and they ran to her bed. Madam Pomfrey did a check and said "She is." She pulled the sheet over Kate's head and closed the curtains.  
  
  
  
UP ABOVE...  
  
Kate looked around and saw a door. She opened it and went inside the room. It was circular and there were 3 doors. One said "Heaven" the next said "Earth" and the third said "Hell" The areas around them were decorated accordingly. The Heaven area was white with gold trim around the door. Earth was green and had a sky blue door. The Hell area was red. That's all- Red. There was a long counter where there was a women with red hair talking to people and a man with black hair, escorting them. She got in line and was glad there wasn't going to be a long wait as there were only two people in front of her. She waited for her turn and smiled at the lady.  
  
The woman said "Name?"  
  
"Kate McDade."  
  
"Age?"  
  
"15."  
  
"How did you die?"  
  
"I got shot my a drunk."  
  
"Where did you die?"  
  
"Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
The woman stopped writing and looked at Kate who saw the woman's bright green eyes and said "Hogwarts? 15? Do you know my son, Harry Potter?"  
  
Kate's mouth dropped open. "You-you're Lily Potter! Merlin, I'm Harry's best friend!"  
  
Lily stood up and looked at her and said "Katie? You're little Katie? Oh, I used to know you, your mother and I would set up play dates for you and Harry when you were babies."  
  
She took Kate's hand and led her over to the man, who Kate realized with a gasp it was James Potter. Lily poked him and said "James, this is Katie McDade, you should remember her. She used to play with Harry as a baby."  
  
James smiled at her and said "How are they? And how's Remus and Sirius? Do you even know them?"  
  
Kate responded with "My parents are dead to me. They abandoned me when I was 5. Ever since then, I've been in and out of foster homes, all of the muggle, except my most recent one. I've been there since my summer after first year. My foster father is Remus Lupin. His best friend, Sirius lives with us."  
  
Lily and James eyes flashed with anger, then sadness, then happiness. Lily and James held a quick conference that ended up with Lily winning, because she smacked James. James took Kate's hand and led her to the Earth door.  
  
He said "Kate, this door will take you back. But you won't be alive. You'll be a ghost, and you'll be in the school, most of the time, once in a while you may leave. Understand? Oh, and tell Harry that we miss him and love him and to Remus to keep up the good work on me and for Sirius to have his innocence proved soon."  
  
Kate nodded and opened the blue door and stepped onto the staircase and started down. She saw her memory on the walls. An auror finding her, her many foster homes, and Remus taking in the bratty 11 year old. The time she let herself cry and he was there for her. He held me while she sobbed her heart out. The time she was getting mugged when she was 14 and Sirius attacked the bad man. Finally, her death. She reached the end. There was a door that showed who she was and who she cared about. She smiled when Harry's, Remus' and Sirius' faces appeared. She pulled open the door and looked at her surroundings. 


End file.
